halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Guardrail
|manufacturer = Grimm-Reys Industries|length = 1, 755 ft|width = 651 ft|height = 530 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = *Main drives (2) *Auxiliary drives (2)|slipspace drive = |shield gen = Triple-Core Fusion Reactor|hull = 24 inches |countermeasures = *Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) *255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (4)|armament = * (1) * (6) * (14) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *26 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I *55th Armored Division **300 Marines **8 Scorpion Tanks **6 Warthogs **12 Mongooses *145th ODST Battalion **150 Orbital Drop Shock Troops *95th Naval Air Squadron **6 Longsword Fighters **12 Pelican Drop Ships|crew = *350 Crewmen *60 Officers *55 Engineers|skeleton = *50 Crewmen *30 Officers *22 Engineers|era = |role = Attack Ship|commission = June 14 2527|firstsight = Battle of Notre Dame|destroyed = October 25 2552|lastsight = |battles = *Battle of Notre Dame *Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth|affiliation = |fleet = 34 Fleet|namedcrew = Purple Team}}The UNSC Guardrail ( ) was a that served as part of the 34 Fleet of the from 2530 till its destruction in 2552 during the Battle of Earth. History Construction The Guardrail began its construction in mid 2527 on Earth itself. The ship's original purpose was to be apart of the Home Fleet, however it was repurposed to be apart of the 34 Fleet due to UNSC High Command orders. As such, the ship became outfitted with attack ready armor and weaponry for combat. Human-Covenant War Battle of Notre Dame The 34 Fleet was sent to the planet Notre Dame in order to halt a Covenant invasion. The Guardrail arrived at the planet and was quickly engaged by orbiting Covenant naval vessels. Deploying its own ships, the Guardrail was quick to combat Covenant forces and joined the rest of the 34 Fleet. After clearing the sector, the Guardrail was sent to the surface to assist in a ground assault. Once on the ground, The Guardrail deployed almost all of its accompanying troops and armament to combat a Covenant Spire in the mountains. The ship returned to a low orbit flight and dropped its ODSTs into battle around the spire's shield. Afterwards, the Guardrail joined another ship in attacking the Spire head on. While on the path there, the frigates ran bombing runs against areas of a high concentration of Covenant soldiers and equipment. Once the Spire's shields were down, the Guardrail made a mad dash for the central spire and opened fire as did the adjoining frigate. With the spires down, the ship was about to land but was attacked by a Covenant cruiser which broke through orbit. Upon firing at the Guardrail, the frigate was able to evade. However, the cruiser drove off several UNSC ships from picking up soldiers, resulting in a new LZ. After the assault in the desert, the Guardrail was deployed to the city of New Louvre to defend against another Covenant invasion force. The Guardrail was sent in with a Halcyon Class Cruiser to combat against three Corvettes and a cruiser. While ground troops attempted to get AA's up to destroy the orbiting Covenant ships, the Guardrail and cruiser went against the aliens. During the battle, the Guardrail was ordered to use two of its Shiva nukes to eliminate one of the corvettes. The plan worked and both UNSC ships were also authorized to use their MAC guns to deal with the other foes. The cannons were able to destroy one of the other Corvettes, but the last two Covenant ships shot down and destroyed the cruiser aiding the Guardrail. Fortunately, ground teams were able to establish AA guns and pelted both Covenant ships with missiles, enough to bring them both down. Despite the efforts, the Covenant began glassing the surface, destroying everything the UNSC had made possible. The Guardrail was redeployed along with the 34 Fleet following evacuations of the planet. Fall of Reach Little is known about the Guardrail's efforts during the Fall of Reach. What is known though was their assistance in clearing a path for Noble Team into Sword Base. The ship also picked up Purple Team, from the fight and was ready to redeploy with them. Battle of Earth After the Covenant arrived on Earth, Purple Team was deployed with the 3rd platoon to seek behind enemy lines and capture fortified areas to be used against the Covenant. As Purple moved through enemy territory, they located an old warehouse with a phantom landing, thus they attacked the warehouse. While in the house, they encountered Orange team and Gary assumed command for the spartan teams. Now the eight spartans were tasked with capturing the LZ’s of the new ships and to keep the UNSC ships from harm. They easily did this by placing a TACT nuke within each carrier destroying them instead of securing the LZ’s. Regardless, ONI approved the execution and sent both teams in to New Mombasa to secure the northern regions of the city including a massive army deployment base. With the help of local forces, the north eastern regions were saved from Covenant forces and AA were deployed to further the planet’s protection. After the army base, Orange and Purple were resign to help with civilian evac ops. The teams were able to save a group of twenty-five civilians from buildings and even more once a defense complex by the evac center was cleared and re-activated. London After the evacuation of New Mombasa, scouts Clark-055 and Jane-105 noticed a Covenant cruiser moving towards London were some Covenant cruisers were located. Both Gary-009 and Timothy-127 requested that they lead the defense of London, seeing how was defending Moscow. The request was granted and the UNSC Alexander and UNSC Guardrail were deployed to assist London forces. Arriving at London on November 3rd 2552, they saw London almost in flames as the Covenant were glassing most of the Mega-city. With Tim-127, Clark-055, and Jane-105 on a Phantom to eliminate a cruiser from the inside while Gary-009, Julia-063, Cassie-119, Nichole-077, and Thomas-012 on the ground to attend to wounded soldiers, civilians, and to push up the front line. The Guardrail would later be hijacked by a team of brutes and would slam into the Alexander, giving no cover to the spartans. Specifications It was a Paris-class Heavy Frigate, meaning it was one of the more smaller types of frigates, it is still heavily armored and can easily overpower any foe with sheer firepower and increased armor. Due to its class type, the ship can easily move throughout space at high maneuver abilities to outrun superior gun fire and can quickly get the drop on enemy fighters and ships. Armament The Alexander was more heavily armed than most UNSC frigates. Like all frigates in service with the UNSC, the Alexander's primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The frigate is also armed with fifty Archer missile pods. The Alexander also had fourteen point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against small Covenant warships. Countermeasures included * 255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) * Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) Units * Purple Team * 55th Armored Division ** 300 Marines ** 8 ** 6 ** 12 * 145th ODST Battalion ** 150 Orbital Drop Shock Troops * 95th Naval Air Squadron ** 6 ** 12 Crew * Gary-009 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Owen-022 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Roman-071 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Jane-105 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Cassie-119 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) * Nichole-077 - Spartan (August 29 - October 25 2552) (Transfer to UNSC Hammer of Dawn) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships